2_broke_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Black
Max Black, played by Kat Dennings is one of two main charactes of 2 Broke Girls. Biography Max is the opposite of Caroline: She is sarcastic, street smart, and comes from a poor background and broken home. Having been a waitress for almost her entire life, she has always fended for herself. Always working for her whole life has led her to become slightly bitter, but she tries to hide it with her sarcasm as her emotional shield. After Caroline finds out that her cupcakes are amazing, she hatches a plan to start a cupcake business with Max, with her as the baker and Caroline as the business head, but they find that they will first need $250,000, to pay for property, permits, and equipment. Despite her poor background and apparent no-care attitude, she has attended college (taking out student loans to attend). She majored in art. Season One The first season for Max is about her new found friendship and her newly-found business. Season Two The second season for Max is her adjusting to their cupcake shop, which they get in the eighth episode. Only when they get used to it, they lose it due to rent (episode eighteen) and the rest is picking it up from there. However in the last episode they find a window of opportunity for their business. Season Three TBA Physical Appearance Max is of average height with long, curly brunette hair and green eyes. She has big hard, beautiful breasts which she, as well as most other characters, like to point out during the series.She is mostly seen wearing her work uniform, but whenever not in work uniform, she wears clothes bought from Goodwill. She is seen wearing the same thing in most episodes. The last episode of season one, Sophie offers to buy Caroline and Max ball gowns for a social event. Max buys a beautiful black number; when she wears it, she has her hair straightened and looks stunning, leaving both Caroline and Sophie speechless.Her appearance changes again when in And the Big Opening she blows her hair straight out, in success for her cupcake shop and to accommodate her her suck-it face. However it returns to normal at the end of the episode. Relationships Although it isn't shown most of her time, she is quite nice and is generally friendly, especially to her co-workers in the diner. Caroline Channing Han employs Caroline in the pilot episode, and they strike up an unlikely friendship, which later develops further along the series. In the last episode of season two, their friendship is put to the test when they have a conflict about Max's happy meal toys. The big argument is in the back room (soon to be the new Max's Homemade Cupcakes), when Max tells Caroline off for having her indirectly break her toys. She then gets electrocuted and Caroline gives her CPR to keep her alive.The second episode of season three, Max accidentally sends a text "I'm so sick of you" to Caroline which she receives. They argue again but this time it ends in Max admitting her feelings to Caroline. Caroline then reciprocates by saying "I love you back, and the two reconcile. Candy Andy Andy and Max have had a very humor-based relationship, which share very similar traits to the relationship she has with Earl. They both are connected to Caroline. They then end their friendship in the fourteenth episode of season two, as a result of Caroline getting jealous that they are still friends. Earl Earl and Max are good friends. In the pilot she gives him a cupcake, free of charge. She sees him as a father, as hers ran away when she was a child. Earl has supported her cupcake business from the start, and is proud of her often. In the fifth episode of season two, she pays for a new shirt for Earl's son so he could be proud. He repays her and tells her she's very proud. Han Han and Max have a strained relationship with max always making short jokes about Han but max did get Han a girlfriend in "And the 90's horse party"and he did come to see max during her graduation so this shows they might have a good friendly bond. Oleg Max and Olegs relationship is fairly sexual with Oleg making comments about her breasts (he wants to touch, lay his face on her tits) but there relationship can be seen as avery good friendship for example when Oleg had to clean up his apartment for sophie she was cool with the way it looked. Family Max cares for her mother, but she also dislikes her for not caring much or be there for her. She has never taught Max anything, which forced Max to face life and learn how to do things by herself. She says that her mom was not a good mother, she was not lovely, or a good example of life for her. Max has never known her father and claims that, whoever he is, he definitely does not know about her existence, and she accepts that. Trivia *Though exactly when Max first started baking cupcakes has not yet been revealed, she has not topped her cupcakes with cherries since she was 13. *When Max had her first period, she stole half a beer and a painkiller from her mom's boyfriend. It was, in her words, "pretty awesome." *The only thing Max likes more than hoarders is people who are too fat to fit through doors. *Max supposedly collected uranium tubes in her youth. *She is obsessed with both clowns and kittens. *She is in her early 20s, and sleeps with a knife. She is also a sleep eater, and has a bag of chips on her bed. *Although she denies it, she loves Chestnut, Caroline´s horse. *She hates Hipsters. *She went to college, and she had the dream to illustrate children's books. *She is good at cleaning. *She uses Peruvian painkillers. She also smokes marijuana, and has a dealer. *She swore to never use the term "OMG" but did it to describe Caroline's closet. *She likes "The Strokes;" at least, she has some good memories of one of their concerts. *She has a bath towel that is 12 years old. She found it in a dumpster. *She likes Red Bull. *She once had a puppy that ran away. *She likes Teen Mom and Bear Claws. *She hates karaoke, open-microphone nights, poetry slams, and flash mobs. *She once worked at a Mexican restaurant and a movie theater *She worked at 8 Dairy Queens and then got fired at all of them. *A pregnant girl once pulled a knife on her. *She never checks Facebook. *She once manipulated a 10 year old kid (whom she was baby sitting) to buy a box of pop tarts with his allowance. *She used to drink shots as a child, as her mother did not like to drink alone. *Her favorite TV show is, perhaps not surprisingly, Cupcake Wars. *She loves makeup, especially red lipstick and nail polish, and secretly likes her work uniform since she thinks it brings out her sexy side. *Her birthday is sometime in June. *Her mother thinks she committed suicide like her note said 2 years prior Season 2 *Has no sexually transmitted diseases. *Was electrocuted in the episode "And the Window of Opportunity" but was subsequently revived when Caroline performed CPR on her. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters